


Never been kissed

by donutloverxo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: You're nervous about being intimate with Steve since you don't have a lot of experience. Natasha guides you.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Never been kissed

You clutched your small purse to your stomach nervously. This was yours and Steves first date.

You knew what was expected at the end of a date. You had seen your fair share of movies and heard all about it from your friends. 

You both looked at each other trying to make small talk to ease the tension. This was the part where he gives you a good night kiss. Then you feel fireworks going off or get butterflies in your stomach. 

The only thing was... you had never felt butterflies. You had never been in love or really kissed someone. The kisses you did have were small pecks or drunken mistakes while playing truth or dare. 

You knew very well it was strange for someone as old as you to not only be a virgin but also not knowing how to kiss. But you never got the chance. You always felt love would find you instead of the other way around. 

And find you it did. In the form of Steve Rogers. You had been in love with him ever since you met him. He made you feel things you had only ever read about. After months of dancing around each other he finally gathered the courage to ask you out. 

You would be the world’s biggest idiot to say no. So here you were. Wondering whether you should grab his face and kiss him silly or just go for a good old fashioned hug. It was quite a dilemma.   
Maybe you can order one of those toy rubber mouths or faces you’d heard about to practice? No nope. You didn’t need anymore reasons to be called a weirdo. 

Steve caged you in by leaning slightly on your door. You knew what was on his mind. 

You were always hypnotised by his cushiony dark pink lips. You’d fantasied million times about how they would feel on your lips. 

“Alright good night”, you blurt out and turn around to open the door stepping inside.   
He blinks a couple of times staring at you wondering what he did wrong. “Good night.” He says not so sure of himself. “I’ll see you soon?”

***

You needed some guidance and you needed it fast. Before your second date with Steve. So you don’t make a bigger idiot out of yourself. 

So you called the first person you could think of. Natasha Romanov. She oozed sex appeal. You knew she was an expert because you’d seen her playing men to get what she wants. She reminded you of a femme fatale. While you may not be the best of friends yet. She agreed to help you.

You were fiddling with the helm of your dress, sitting on Natashas couch beside her, sipping on some wine to calm your nerves. 

“So what do you want to learn?”, she asked swriling her wine in her glass. Leaning back on the couch propping her feet up on her coffee table. 

She was wearing a camisole and some short shorts. Her breasts falling out of the tight little thing. You tried not to stare for too long. You didn’t want to be rude. 

You had always been attracted to Natasha. Looking at her made you question your sexuality. 

“I... you’ll laugh at me”, you huffed like a child. 

She chuckled at that before covering her mouth. “I’m sorry. I promise I won’t”

You give her a small smile nodding. “I’ve never kissed anyone before. Or well never properly kissed anyone before. I don’t know how...” you trailed off looking away from her. 

She put her glass on the coffee table before scooting closer to you. She grabbed your chin to make you look at her. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of. Trust me I can teach you.” 

She winks at you taking your glass from you putting it on the coffee table. You move your body to face her. Your eyes fixated on her lips. They were a lot like Steve’s, maybe a tad darker in color. “Can I kiss you?”, she asked caressing your cheek. 

You eagerly nodded your head. She pulled your head in and lightly touched her lips with yours. Not really knowing what to do with your hand you choose to settle them on her waist. You felt a slight tingle between your legs when your breasts touched. You so desperately wanted to touch, squeeze, grope them. But you refrained yourself. She was helping you. You can’t take advantage of her. 

You feel her squeezing your lower back. She pulled away just an inch to say. “Open your mouth”  
You instantly followed her command slightly opening your mouth. She slid her tongue in yours. You made a mental note of how she played with your tongue and stroked it with hers. How she moved her velvety lips against yours making soft squishy noises. 

You both pulled away gasping for breathes. “You’re a natural.” She said playing with your hair.   
You smiled and shivered at the praise. Which didn’t go unnoticed by her. She had also seen you check out her breasts and her butt more than once. She looked down at her cleavage. She couldn’t really blame you her nipples were protruding through her skin tight black camisole.   
“You wanna touch?” She couldn’t help but play with you and only feel slightly sorry about it.   
You raised your hands shyly to touch them. You gave them a slight squeeze before quickly retrieving your hands. 

“Let’s move on to something more challenging.” she said taking your hand pulling you to her bedroom. 

Next thing you knew she grinding on your hips on top of you. While it didn’t necessarily stimulate you in anyway, it was amazing to see her like that. A flimsy strap of her camisole fell down from her shoulder. 

“People who appear controlling, put together”, she breathes while still grinding fastening her pace “always want to let lose and be dominated. You’ll have to take control when you’re with cap” she threw head back. 

You stared at her wide eyed. You didn’t tell her about Steve. But then again nothing really gets by her. She came with a scream her shorts and your dress ruined. 

“I got carried away there” She gulped around nothing. With you looking at her like that. What else was she supposed to do? “Have you ever had an orgasm?”

You gasp lightly looking away from her staring at the ceiling. You had tried to get yourself off many times. Either it didn’t work or you weren’t sure if it worked. You uncertainly looked back at her shaking your head. 

“Well it’s only fair that I return the favor.” She moved down a bit and settled between your thighs pushing them apart. You were torn between pushing her away or pushing her towards your crotch. She shoved your dress up to your stomach and pulling down your panties exposing your pussy to her. 

She touched your lips, lightly grazing over your clit. Your gasps and breathes turning her on and encouraging her even more so. She rubbed your clit between her thumb and her finger. It didn’t take her long to find it. Not with you being so responsive. You thrashed and squirmed on the bed. You had never felt so good. You wanted her to stop but at the same time you needed her to keep going at all costs. 

You whined when she removed her fingers. She grabbed your hand leading it to your clit. She taught you how to roll it and stroke it with your fingers. 

“Keep going” She demanded watching you roll it like she was just a minute ago. She pushed a finger inside you and then another. When you stopped she ordered you to keep rolling it again. In a tone that left no room for negotiation.   
She pumped her fingers in and out of you staring at them shining in your juices. You felt yourself clenching around her fingers. 

“I think I’m coming” You moaned. She swatted your hand away replacing it with her mouth, harshly sucking on your clit whilst still pumping her fingers in and out of you. 

You came screaming gushing all around her mouth and finger. White spots surrounded your sight. You vaguely heard Natasha saying something about you being a squirter.   
You came back to earth in a few minutes looking down to see Natasha's chin propped on your stomach smiling at you.

“Rogers is one lucky guy”

You blushed at that looking away. She helped you put your panties back on. 

“Remember you don’t ever have to do anything you’re not comfortable with”, she said as you were putting your shoes back on to leave. 

“I won’t”, you smiled at her. She gave you a small peck on your lips as a goodbye. 

You couldn’t wait to try the things you’d learned with Steve. Maybe you could ask Natasha for advice again. There was still so much more to learn. 


End file.
